This invention relates to glycolide and/or lactide based polymer compositions and more particularly to polymer compositions which are blends of a glycolide and/or lactide homopolymer or glycolide/lactide copolymer and polycaprolactone homopolymer and/or polytrimethylene carbonate homopolymer and/or caprolactone or trimethylene carbonate copolymer, said polymer compositions being particularly useful in the manufacture of absorbable surgical devices.
Polymers and copolymers of, and surgical devices made from, lactide and/or glycolide and/or related compounds are well-known. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,668,162, 2,683,136, 2,703,316, 2,758,987, 3,225,766, 3,268,486, 3,268,487, 3,297,033, 3,422,181, 3,442,871, 3,463,158, 3,468,853, 3,531,561, 3,565,869, 3,597,449, 3,620,218, 3,626,948, 3,636,956, 3,736,646, 3,739,773, 3,772,420, 3,773,919, 3,781,349, 3,784,585, 3,792,010, 3,797,499, 3,839,297, 3,846,382, 3,867,190, 3,875,937, 3,878,284, 3,896,802, 3,902,497, 3,937,223, 3,982,543, 4,033,938, 4,045,418, 4,057,537, 4,060,089, 4,137,921, 4,157,437, 4,243,775, 4,246,904, 4,273,920, 4,275,813, 4,279,249, 4,300,565, and 4,744,365, U.K. Pat. or Appln. Nos. 779,291, 1,332,505, 1,414,600, and 2,102,827, D. K. Gilding et al., "Biodegradable polymers for use in surgery-polyglycolic/poly (lactic acid) homo- and copolymers: 1," Polymer, Volume 20, pages 1459-1464 (1979), and D. F. Williams (ed.), Biocompatibility of Clinical Implant Materials, Volume II, chapter 9: "Biodegradable Polymers" (1981). All of the foregoing documents are hereby incorporated by reference. Some of the foregoing documents listed mention or discuss annealing, heat-treating, or post-treating surgical articles containing the lactide/glycolide/related compound polymers or copolymers. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,422,181, 3,626,948, 3,636,956, 3,772,420, 3,792,010, 3,797,499, 3,839,297, 3,878,284, 4,137,921, 4,157,437, 4,243,775, 4,300,565, U.K. Pat. or Appln. Nos. 1,332,505, 1,414,600, and 2,102,827, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,137,921, 4,157,437, 4,243,775, and 4,300,565.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,365 it was found that certain two-phase compositions derived from lactide and glycolide in which lactide moieties predominate, have a remarkable and unexpected balance of desirable properties. Those properties include lack of brittleness and the ability to be injection molded and annealed. The properties of the composition make it possible to injection mold surgical devices (e.g., staples, clips) from the composition and to anneal those devices to obtain devices having a remarkable and unexpected balance of desirable properties. As compared to a substantially amorphous, one-phase poly(lactide/glycolide) device of a given composition, the annealed, two-phase device of the same overall composition has a much higher distortion temperature but essentially the same in vivo rate of loss of tensile strength. Thus, the compositions of U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,365 make it possible to increase the resistance to thermal distortion of poly(lactide/glycolide) surgical devices without adversely affecting their rate of loss of tensile strength. More particularly, the compositions of U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,365 comprise a multi-phase polymeric composition derived from lactide and glycolide, the first phase having about 0 to about 25% m glycolide moieties and about 75 to about 100% m lactide moieties and the other phases having glycolide and lactide moieties in amounts such that the composition overall has up to 45% m glycolide moieties, wherein the first phase constitutes at least 50% (and preferably not more than about 95%) by weight of the composition.
In addition to the afore-recited patents and other documents which disclose polymers and copolymers of, and surgical devices made from lactide and glycolide, other patents disclose surgical devices prepared from copolymers of lactide or glycolide and other monomers including caprolactone or trimethylene carbonate. Such patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,700,704, 4,605,730 and 4,643,734. More particularly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,605,730 and 4,700,704 disclose copolymers of epsilon-caprolactone and glycolide useful in making surgical articles and particularly surgical sutures having low Young's modulus. In addition to the afore-recited patents, U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,256 discloses the utilization of high molecular weight caprolactone polymers as coatings for surgical sutures, while U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,080 discloses surgical articles manufactured from triblock copolymers prepared from copolymerizing glycolide with trimethylene carbonate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,665 describes a surgical composite structure including a plurality of fibers as a reinforcing component and a matrix of a deformable at ambient temperature bioabsorbable component comprising a blend of a first and second absorbable polymer, the first absorbable polymer comprising a plurality of linkages selected from the group consisting of glycolic acid ester and lactic acid ester linkages and mixtures thereof and the second absorbable polymer comprising a plurality of linkages selected from the group consisting of 1,3-dioxan-2-one; 1,4-dioxan-2-one and .epsilon.-caprolactone linkages, the first absorbable polymer comprising at least about 50 up to about 90 weight percent of the blend. Materials listed as suitable for the second absorbable polymer are: 1) poly(trimethylene carbonate); 2) poly(p-dioxanone); 3) poly(E-caprolactone); 4) copolymers of poly(trimethylene carbonate), poly(p-dioxanone) or poly(E-caprolactone); and 5) other polymers or copolymers with glass transition temperatures below room temperature. No mention is made of a blend which includes either a lactide/trimethylene carbonate copolymer or a blend including lactide/trimethylene carbonate copolymer having a trimethylene carbonate content of at least about 70%, or forming fibers from such blends.